Red
by EmmaRiddleDaughteroftheDark
Summary: Red. Even with his eyes clenched shut tight, he saw red. He felt red. A flowing light coursed through his body, becoming all he could see. It was his desire – his yearning. Red.
1. Chapter 1

Red. Even with his eyes clenched shut tight, he saw red. He felt red. A flowing light coursed through his body, becoming all he could see. It was his desire – his yearning. Red.

Redred. Her hair taunted him. Its redness caught the sun and put its glow to shame. He reached out to touch it, but then withdrew. The hair was fire. He could not touch it. It would burn him as soon as it would entice him. However, red was her expression as she caught him red-handed staring at her. Red was her sweet seduction. His eyes glazed and became the color it obsessed over. Redred.

Redredred. Red like he fucked her between his sheets. Red like the fireworks that exploded into his veins and followed its path straight to her breaking point. His hand laced through her head of fire, pulling it to his chest, claiming it. He owned this red. Her eyes looked straight through his to his soul. She saw herself – saw the color. But instead of backing away, she arched herself into him. "Harder..." she pleaded. He obliged. Redredred.

Redred. The hatred in their gaze was red. It passed through him with no harm done. They couldn't hurt him with the color he owned. They only hated him because he kept her. He owned her. He fucked her. Their legacy became his. Red was the letter his actions forced her to wear to show her sin. Red was her devotion to him. Red was their wrath. Redred.

Red. The blood that seeped down her milky-white skin was red. Red was the sign in his mind, urging him to stop. Red was his own smile, telling him to keep going. She begged him, but he had to see all he owned. The red pooled beneath her and overcame her. The fluid tainted his hands. He didn't care. Let the world see, he thought. She gasped for air, but the blood came faster and faster as he demonstrated his ownership again. Then the flow abated. Her lifeless eyes reflected the scene. He smiled. His color engulfed him. Finally. Red.

* * *

Author's note and disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any of the characters and so on. I own the ideas of what happens to them. In my mind, The main boy is Draco Malfoy, the girl is Ginny Weasley, and the group that hates the boy is the Weasleys of course. But I suppose all the people could be different depending on how you read them.

This is my little plot bunny that came to me in Chemistry today. This is pretty much how I wrote it then, but on the second page, the second "chapter" here on I'm putting what I added this afternoon. I was trying to find a good verse in a song about red and found the perfect song to make this a songfic. So I did that seperately so people wouldn't think the song inspired the story.

Now, please take the time to review. This is my first fic (even if it is a "one-shot") that I'm posted online in a WHILE. So be kind. Or be truthful. They both work.


	2. Chapter 2

_They say freak,  
When you're singled out,  
The red, well it filters through.  
_

Red. Even with his eyes clenched shut tight, he saw red. He felt red. A flowing light coursed through his body, becoming all he could see. It was his desire – his yearning. Red.

_So lay down, the threat is real,  
When his sight goes red again.  
Seeing red again,  
Seeing red again._

Redred. Her hair taunted him. Its redness caught the sun and put its glow to shame. He reached out to touch it, but then withdrew. The hair was fire. He could not touch it. It would burn him as soon as it would entice him. However, red was her expression as she caught him red-handed staring at her. Red was her sweet seduction. His eyes glazed and became the color it obsessed over. Redred.

_This change, he won't contain,  
Slip away, to clear your mind.  
When asked, who made it show,  
The truth, he gives in to most._

Redredred. Red like he fucked her between his sheets. Red like the fireworks that exploded into his veins and followed its path straight to her breaking point. His hand laced through her head of fire, pulling it to his chest, claiming it. He owned this red. Her eyes looked straight through his to his soul. She saw herself – saw the color. But instead of backing away, she arched herself into him. "Harder..." she pleaded. He obliged. Redredred.

_So lay down, the threat is real,  
When his sight goes red again._

_So lay down, the threat is real,  
When his sight goes red again.  
So lay down, the threat is real,  
When his sight goes red again._

Redred. The hatred in their gaze was red. It passed through him with no harm done. They couldn't hurt him with the color he owned. They only hated him because he kept her. He owned her. He fucked her. Their legacy became his. Red was the letter his actions forced her to wear to show her sin. Red was her devotion to him. Red was their wrath. Redred.

_Seeing red again,  
Seeing red again,  
Seeing red again,  
Seeing red again,  
Seeing red again,  
Seeing red again,  
Seeing red again,  
Seeing red..._

Red. The blood that seeped down her milky-white skin was red. Red was the sign in his mind, urging him to stop. Red was his own smile, telling him to keep going. She begged him, but he had to see all he owned. The red pooled beneath her and overcame her. The fluid tainted his hands. He didn't care. Let the world see, he thought. She gasped for air, but the blood came faster and faster as he demonstrated his ownership again. Then the flow abated. Her lifeless eyes reflected the scene. He smiled. His color engulfed him. Finally. Red.

_They say freak...  
When you're singled out.  
The red, it filters through..._

* * *

Author's note and disclaimer: Yes, this is the same story as the previous chapter, but this one is in songfic form. The song is The Red by Chevelle. I did not write it. And had actually never heard it until I was trying to find something for this fic. It's very good though. Oh, and I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.


End file.
